ANNABETH CHASE: User Guide and Manual
by DaughterofDemeter123
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS! You've just purchased an ANNABETH CHASE unit! To ensure that your future is not full of unfortunate run-ins with celestial bronze weaponry, we have taken the time to write out this manual. Based on LolliDictator's manuals.


**ANNABETH CHASE: User Guide and Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS! **You've just purchased an ANNABETH CHASE unit! To ensure that your future is not full of unfortunate run-ins with celestial bronze weaponry, we have taken the time to write out this manual. Reading it carefully will ensure you keep custody over all your limbs, and it is highly advised.

**Technical Specifications**

Name: Annabeth Chase. Responds to "Annabeth", and irritably to "wise-girl" (unless you happen to be a PERSEUS JACKSON unit)

Age: 16

Place of Manufacture:

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 110 lbs

**Your ANNABETH CHASE unit comes with the following:**

One (1) camp halfblood shirt

Two (2) pairs of jeans

One (1) magical Yankees cap

One (1) celestial bronze knife

One (1) leather necklace

One (1) daedalus laptop

**Programming**

Your ANNABETH CHASE unit is equipped with the following traits:

Architect: Ever thought that the new apartment building across the street was actually quit hideous? Ever decided your workplace is too dull? Well, your unit has a passion for architecture. You can get her a job at an architectural firm, and she'll make millions off her designs. We guarantee it!

Dog Trainer: While she may not look it, ANNABETH CHASE is a great Dog trainer. Your misbehaved puppy will love her!

Tutor: She's a genius, so schoolwork comes easily to her. You know, aside from English.

**Removal of your ANNABETH CHASE Unit from Packaging**

ANNABETH CHASE is actually a calm and mature person by nature, but if she is moved or woken up incorrectly she will turn violent. In order to ensure that you don't accidentally get stabbed, we have provided a list of safe ways with which to awaken your unit.

1. Open the lid of the box, and drop in a fake spider. Your unit will wake up immediately and start screaming and break out of the box. To avoid her knife removing any limbs, you must reprogram her as soon as she's out.

2. Try as hard as you can to imitate a teenage boy, and say "Wake up, wise-girl!". After getting out of her box, she will turn to you and ask where her boyfriend is, and you can reprogram her.

3. Speak in the most horrible Greek you can manage. Your unit will not respond, and you can take the lid off; she will jump out right away and give you a lesson about proper pronunciations and such, so it is advised to reprogram her as soon as you remove the lid unless you enjoy being bored.

**Reprogramming**

After successfully getting your ANNABETH CHASE out of the box, you will have the decision to reprogram her with any of the following mode choices.

_Demigod (default)_

_Know-it-all (default)_

_Protective_

_Bossy_

_Violent (locked)_

_Mary-Sue (locked)_

The ANNABETH CHASE unit comes, by default, in her _Demigod _and _Know-it-all _modes. The _Know-it-all _mode ensures that ANNABETH CHASE be extremely smart and unable to stop reminding you no matter what; whether she know it or not

The _Demigod _mode is default to many units in the PJO series. It gives her the standard ADHD and dyslexia, and is the best mode to keep ANNABTHE CHASE in if you hope to have her destroy any monsters

The _Protective _mode is gained by placing any of her friends or family in immediate danger. It is a very useful mode if you ever need rescuing.

ANNABETH CHASE's _Bossy _mode does just what it says on the tin: she will nag you about just about anything, and will force you to be a well-mannered, calm person at all times.

The _Violent _mode is locked, and for good reason. In this mode, ANNABETH CHASE will be likely to ignore any reasoning and do whatever she can to protect something she feels is at danger - mainly, PERSEUS JACKSON. She will not give up no matter what you do in this mode, and is prone to psychotic lapses. If you decide you want a crazy ANNABETH CHASE, you need only talk to him about the War, and then sic her on an LUKE CASTELLEN or an ETHAN NAKAMURA unit.

The _Mary-sue _mode is thankfully quite hard to unlock, as ANNABETH CHASE is a cannon at heart. For this, you have to remind her of the fact that she is significantly prettier and smarter than most of the other girls she knows. Nine out of ten times, this doesn't work, but who knows?

**Relationships with Other Units:**

PERSEUS JACKSON: This unit and ANNABTEH CHASE have a rather long history together, and they are currently dating. Your unit tends to wonder off in search of PERSEUS JACKSON when bored or lonely.

GROVER UNDERWOOD: Your unit's good friend, and her comrade in stopping PERSEUS JACKSON from doing idiotic things.

THALIA GRACE: They're sisters in everything but blood. ANNABETH CHASE is known to chat with this unit for hours on end, so it may be a good idea to purchase this unit to keep her company.

LUKE CASTELLEN: LUKE CASTELLEN has been your unit's idol/ brother figure since she was young. After fighting on opposite sides of a war however, their relationship is a bit strained. Don't worry about it, though. Time heals all wounds.

**Cleaning**

Your ANNABETH CHASE unit is perfectly capable of cleaning herself, but we suggest buying a hairbrush if you do not have one. Your unit will probably not use it much unless you pester her about it.

**Feeding**

ANNABETH CHASE enjoys barbeque, fruit, and pretty much everything else regularly served at camp.

**Rest**

Your unit tends to stay up late working on architectural designs, and will generally both sleep and wake up hours after you do.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: My ANNABETH CHASE unit is sulking because she had a fight with a PERSEUS JACKSON unit. What do I do?

A: The best thing is to just take your unit out to a library, a museum, or a national monument, or give her Daedalus's laptop.

Q: A SELENA B unit is trying to give my ANNABETH CHASE a makeover, and she won't leave!

A: Let nature run its course, for there is nothing we can do once a SELENA BOUREGARD unit has decided to give someone a new look. We, the creators of this manual, are not responsible for any damage dealt to your property or unit, or that of any other person.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: Instead of opening your box to find a teenage-looking unit, you found a small girl with short blonde hair and flannel PJs. She seems very innocent and childish, but she is also quite intelligent. She keeps asking for THALIA GRACE and LUKE CASTELLEN.

Solution: Oopsie, we've sent you a little!Annabeth on accident! If you decide that you would like to exchange her for a normal unit, you can call Customer Services and we'll send you a new one right away.

Problem: Your unit does nothing but sit in the corner and tends to randomly begin to sob. When you ask her what's wrong, she just shakes her head and mutters, "It was my fault" over and over. It's beginning to get creepy.

Solution: Not-so-congratulatory, you've unlocked the _Extreme Guilt _mode! In this mode, ANNABETH CHASE will be disturbingly depressed and sad. It's pretty much the way she felt inside after LUKE CASTELLEN was possessed. Calling a PERSEUS JACKSON or THALIA GRACE unit over, and leaving them in a room together, will pull your unit out of this mode.

**End Notes**

With the proper care and respect, ANNABETH CHASE will prove a wonderful life companion and friend. As your unit has an extremely high tolerance, it is hard to annoy her to the point that she leaves you; if that does happen, she will soon return, and you can patch up your relationship. We wish you good luck and a happy life with your unit!


End file.
